


Рука в руке

by eighthesther



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighthesther/pseuds/eighthesther





	Рука в руке

Чанмин встречает Юнхо на набережной реки Хан, когда на Сеул опускается вечер, в воздухе пахнет асфальтом и бензином, и даже ветер с реки не приносит прохладу.

\- Увеличение дозы, синдром отмены, реабилитационная клиника. Я знаю одну в Бостоне, - беззаботно говорит Чанмин, присаживаясь на бетонную плиту рядом с Юнхо. Тот едва ощутимо вздрагивает и отдергивается, но Чанмин выглядит таким спокойным и слегка насмешливым, что Юнхо становится немного неловко за свой порыв.

\- Простите, - отвечает он в самой уважительной форме из всех, которые знает, и пытается встать, но следующая фраза незнакомого парня заставляет его остановиться.

\- Шим Чанмин, - продолжает тот, словно разговор и не прерывался. – Великий маг.

Юнхо размышляет несколько секунд, после чего с опаской оглядывается и приседает на корточки.

\- Простите? – повторяет он с другой интонацией.

\- С чего бы это, - фыркает собеседник, как будто приняв слова Юнхо буквально.

\- Чон Юнхо, - с опаской отзывается тот, а завершение фразы вызывает у него заминку. – Айдол.

\- Никогда не слышал, - мечтательно отзывается Чанмин, глядя куда-то вдаль. – США, Бостон.

\- Корея, Сеул, - послушно отвечает Юнхо, перенимая странную манеру разговора. Его немного царапает небрежность Чанмина к его статусу, потому что Юнхо знает себе цену. Ему двадцать семь и он на вершине, вот только его новому знакомому это, кажется, совершенно безразлично.

\- Ты странно выглядишь, - тем временем говорит Чанмин, деловито доставая из бумажного пакета чизбургер. Юнхо запрещено приближаться к такой еде с тех пор, когда ему было пятнадцать, потому сейчас его сердце, а точнее желудок, предательски екает.

\- Если в любой момент сумасшедшие фанаты могу разорвать тебя на сувениры, о внешнем виде не очень думаешь, - отзывается он. – Завтра мои пальцы могут оказаться на ибее.

\- Что такое «ибее»? – хмурится Чанмин, расстилая между ними с Юнхо салфетки и выкладывая на те картошку фри. – Демонический мир?  
Юнхо пытается быть вежливым и сдержаться, но все же фыркает, прижимая к губам тыльную сторону ладони.

\- Что-то наподобие, - отвечает он.

\- Я так и думал, - со знанием дела кивает Чанмин, раскрывая контейнер с кетчупом. – Кто кроме демонов может быть заинтересован в человеческих конечностях.

\- Это очень вредно, - предупреждает Юнхо, когда Чанмин первый раз со вкусом вгрызается в чизбургер.

\- Я знаю, - невнятно отвечает он, пытаясь прожевать. – Но даже у великих есть слабости.

А потом добавляет:

\- Хочешь?

Для Юнхо это как удар под дых, потому что он сбежал от менеджера и охраны, в одиночестве выпил четверть бутылки соджу, и теперь сидит на теплом бетоне с парнем, представившимся как великий маг.

\- Кстати, можешь снять кепку, - продолжает Чанмин, всовывая Юнхо в руки второй чизбургер. – Никто не увидит.

Юнхо машинально нервно оглядывается, но редкие прохожие и действительно полностью игнорируют странную пару с едой из фастфуда, как будто тех и не существует.

\- Вероятно я пожалею, - говорит он вслух, и, принюхавшись, с наслаждением откусывает.

\- О господи, - говорит он, с наслаждением закрывая глаза. – Ненавижу траву и салаты.

Чанмин посмеивается, подвигая к Юнхо картошку фри.

\- Еда решает семьдесят процентов проблем, - авторитетно замечает он. – Особенно, связанных с рецептами на антидепрессанты.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? – давится Юнхо, ежась от внезапного холодка вдоль позвоночника, как будто от Чанмина веет настоящей опасностью. Но тот только улыбается, и его взгляд, пожалуй, можно назвать всезнанием, в глубине глаз искры собираются в созвездия, созвездия вращаются огромными небесными воронками, и Юнхо вряд ли вспомнит свое имя, потому что…

Он просыпается как будто от толчка, и рывком сев, дергано оглядывается. Рядом с ним аккуратный пакет еды из фастфуда, его собственная кепка и больше никого. Он прижимает ладонь ко лбу, пытаясь унять головокружение, но мысли не хотят собираться вместе, разбегаясь как будто муравьи.

В тишине звонок мобильного звучит слишком громко, хотя Юнхо четко помнит, что выключал телефон.

\- Алло? – осторожно говорит он в трубку, не глянув на номер. Его менеджер пожалуй не знает, злится он больше или переживает, но срываясь на крик обещает тяжелый разговор и прислать машину.

\- Хорошо, - соглашается Юнхо, заглядывая в бумажный пакет. Там все еще есть почему-то нетронутая еда и проспект для начинающего аквариумиста.

Великий маг, с усмешкой думает Юнхо. И смеется.


End file.
